


What I Can See

by Canada13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada13/pseuds/Canada13
Summary: Harry is a crystallomancier who can see other's futures, but never his own. He is used by Dumbledore to track not only Voldemort but his subjects as well. Harry is against violence and believes that Dumbledore only wants to put Voldemort in prison. What happens when Harry learns of Dumbledore's intentions? What happens when Harry finally sees his own future?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now, please be warned. It's been a hot minute since I've read the books. Please feel free to tell me if I messed anything up. I want to get this as correct as possible. I hope you all enjoy.  
> This is in Harry's POV. I'm planning to make the chapters longer, but this is just a snippet.  
> Let see how this goes.

Dumbledore and I were sitting in the den of our safe house. He was stroking his beard while sipping his tea, my tea had gotten cold while I waited for Voldemort to make his next move. The sun had set an hour and a half ago, the sky was dark, too dark to see the horizon. Dumbledore had set his cup down. There was a beat.  
“What does it say?” he asked, voice gruff and weary from the lack of sleep. We’ve been waiting three long days for a sign. He won’t allow me to sleep, even though he knows my dreams are the closest thing I have to the spirits. My dreams hold the key to my seeing. I’m exhausted and could use a great nap. I’ve been thinking about lying to him for the sweetness of slumber. I sigh and take his cup. It’s filled with the same tea leaves as always: four lines, that start off thick and get thinner. Two of the lines come together at the tip, the other two make a “y” that is backwards. There is also a medium-sized, filled in circle. The circle is about the diameter of a small straw.  
“It says that you have bad news again. He hasn’t made any decisions. I cannot see this future. It’s been three days. That means only one thing: it involves me,” to make a point I took my moon crystal and moved toward the moonlight that flowed through the open window. I took a whiff of the light breeze that graced my face as I took a seat by the window, I couldn’t help the smile on my face at the smell of the perfume in the air. I chuckled softly as I stared into my crystal. Nothing but the deep abscesses of the crystal faced me. I waited, rubbing my hand over the ball a few times to clear anything that could be covering it up. “I’m sorry Dumbledore, I’m not seeing anything. If I could just see into my own--”  
“No,” his voice boomed the single word. “You cannot see your own future. Your mother wouldn’t allow it and neither will I,” he stared at me before getting up, ”You are free to leave. Go get some rest. Ask the spirits, if they know anything.”  
I got up to leave, taking my spell book with me and retiring to my room. I read a few pages before finally allowing myself to sleep. Sadly, it was another dreamless night. It had to have something to do with me. I need to have access to my future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 140 views.  
> Shout out to those who gave Kudos: SpawnedNotBorn, Matsoine, Shin_Akazawa, tecnoAquarium, Laurie24, blue2000, SchroedingersKat, KuronoYume, and RidZan, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, Guest 4, Guest 5, Guest 6.  
> Shout out to those who Bookmarked: myaccount34, FafnirTheGreedy, and CuddlyMakani.  
> This is in Voldemort's POV.  
> I made the changes that Matsoine suggested and made more paragraphs and tried not to make them too long.  
> Please let me know if I messed anything up.

I had finally gotten past the Hufflepuffs. It seemed as though every time we fought, they would get stronger. I was truly proud of how far they had come; however, they need more Dark Arts training. The students have been out of classes for far too long, this “war” has caused Dumbledore to take children out of classrooms. I rubbed my temples at his idiocy.  
I continued through the castle noticing how many more guards, mostly prefects, were stationed throughout the halls. The pounding of their footsteps had me slipping into the closest door, closing it as they walked past. The group had stopped for a minute in front of the door, joking about a first year's attempts at conquering their boggart. I knew full well, that their first time was probably just as scary. I even remember mine, shaking my head softly I looked through the darkened room, the only light coming from the moon. Looking away from the window I noticed the bed. A figure tossed about until it sat up. I quickly shifted to my younger self, from back when I went to Hogwarts. The figure groaned and grabbed something off the table beside them, turning on the light moments later.  
“Tom? Tom Riddle? Am I dreaming?” He rubbed his head looked at me.  
“Hello Harry,” I smiled at him, the mention of his name woke him up almost instantly.  
“Voldemort.”  
“Dreaming about me, huh?” I couldn’t help the smirk on my face.  
“Shut up. What are you doing here?”  
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Harry.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I want you to tell me Dumbledore’s plans. I want to know his end game.”  
“I can’t see his future because he’s tied to me. I’ve been looking for something to show me my own future.”  
“I think I have something. Try this,” I handed him Ravenclaw’s diadem, “maybe this can help. Try it now.”  
He put the diadem on and grabbed his crystal thing and took it to the window. He was silent for some time, he tensed up before walking over to me.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Dumbledore plans to kill you,” he paused and cleared his throat, “and me for helping you. You need to get out of here before Dumbledore finds you. You are not safe here.”  
He took the diadem off and handed it to me, “Keep it. I’ll be back and I want to know what else you can see. Don’t double cross me,” I warned before climbing out the window and apparated back to my manor.  
This war is going to be much longer than I had originally planned.  
“I need Harry Potter.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 312 views.   
> Shout out to those who Gabe Kudos: HPFanThisOneIs, CathPereira, Gurgaraneth, ninjahikari, and BaobeiGirl.   
> Shout out to those who Bookmarked: daydreamer1008, ninjahikari, HPFanThisOneIs.   
> Please let me know if I messed anything up.

I looked at the diadem in my hands. Who could have known that a headband would allow me to see into my future. I just wanted to know why Voldemort trusted me enough to hold onto it.   
“Harry?” It was Dumbledore, he knocked softly and I hid the diadem.  
“Please come in.”  
“I just wanted to check in to see if you were okay from last night. I know I made you stay up so late. That's why I didn't send for you during the ambush. I'm just glad you're alive,” If he wanted me alive, why didn't he send for me? If Voldemort didn't know who I was he could have easily killed me.   
“I have a bad feeling. Let's have some tea,” I heat up the water and pick out Earl Grey. Once the water is heated I pour it into both cups and add the leaves. Dumbledore drank quickly. Barely allowing the Earl Grey to seep into the water.  
“What does it say?”  
“Give me one second,” I took his cup and swirled it a little bit. There is a cursive lowercase “m” and three lines varying in size leaning to the left, “there will be a lot of change. Although it doesn’t say, I don’t think it’s a good change.”  
I placed the teacup down and sighed. I want to tell Dumbledore about my future, but it makes me wonder why he doesn’t want me to know about my future. What does he know that I don’t.  
Once Dumbledore left, I pulled out the diadem and looked it over. Why did Voldemort have this? I placed it on my head again and closed my eyes. I grabbed another crystal of mine, the purple crystal this time. I rubbed my h1nd over it a few times and waited for anything to come to me. I peered into the crystal and fire the first time I only saw snippets of somethings. It was not like the vivid vision I got when Voldemort was here. I saw a few things:   
A very large spider.   
A lot of blood.   
An army of snakes.   
A ring.   
A crown.   
Broken wands.   
A lot of darkness.   
A lot of light.   
And Avada Kedavra was being screamed throughout the vision.   
I backed away from my crystal. There had to be more, this couldn't be it. I needed to get in touch with Voldemort and see if he could help.   
I wrote a short letter, rolling it up before attaching it to one of my owls. A much as I wanted to use Hedwig, I was too nervous that he'd be noticed. Tying the note around Henry's leg, I let him out and hoped he would get to Voldemort safely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 apologies for my absence. School has just started, and it's been hell anyway, thank you to all who have stuck around. I don't know the numbers of how many views or who has liked. I also apologize for how short this chapter is. There will be more and hopefully on a regular schedule. Apologies once again.   
> This is in both Harry and Voldemort's points of view.

*Voldemort’s POV*  
I spent most of my day trying to find ways to infiltrate Hogwarts once again. I need to have more people with me while wading through the halls. I thought it would be easier alone and as close as I got was to Harry. With a few more people, I'd be able to get to Albus and end this so called “war” before anymore lives were taken. I'd been planning all day, honestly the day? gotten away from me. The only thing that woke me out of my daze was the tapping on my window. I was startled to say the least, with my wand in my hand, I opened the door.   
There was a dark brown coloured owl. He walked right in as though he owned the place and stared at me once he stopped walking. He blinked and hooted out the window. I did a once over and noticed his leg. I unwrapped the paper around his leg and opened it. It was from Harry, a letter in which he explains his vision to me. He needed my help, I know I'd have to go back. I couldn't hand him something that would help him and not assist him with anything. I sent a letter a simple ‘Yes, where do you want to meet?’ was all I sent on the leg of his owl.   
Once I let out the owl, I went back to my planning. I decided it would be by next Thursday that we would attack.   
Next Thursday would be the day Harry Potter would come with me, willing or not. 

*Harry's POV*  
A few hours passed before I saw Henry once again. The reply was short but it got the job done. I didn't know when we'd be able to meet for the sole problem that I could not see into the future to know when Dumbledore would need me again. Isn't that a shame? Well… I did have one thing.   
Glancing over to the diadem, I couldn't help but think that I'd be able to use it. The fear I felt was nothing more than my trust in Voldemort getting stronger. I could no longer trust Dumbledore, I understood such things, but was I able to fully trust Voldemort? Everything I ever learned of both bored was fed through me by Dumbledore, how am I to know the truth?   
Sighing once again, I placed the diadem on my head and grabbed my crystals. There were only a few I used regularly, however I needed to know who was going to be killed next. I couldn't allow Voldemort to just come over and kill everyone. What did he want? I understand the want to overthrow Dumbledore, a man who wants only death, but why must he come and kill the others? They are only fighting for what they believe to be correct. Honestly, people need to start talking more or we are nothing more than muggles.   
Looking into my small black crystal, I saw few deaths, but one did stand out to me: McGonagall and Sirius Black.  
Immediately, I dropped the crystal. I needed to protect Sirius more than anyone. The question was, how the hell did he get out of Azkaban?


End file.
